Nobody's Prisoner
by oOInuGirlOo
Summary: When something goes wrong in the Final Battle, who if anyone can save Kagome from the daily hell she’s forced to endure as Naraku’s Prisoner? [SessKag, WARNING: Very Dark]


Nobody's Prisoner

When something goes wrong in the Final Battle, who -if anyone- can save Kagome from the daily hell she's forced to endure as Naraku's Prisoner? SessKag, WARNING: Very Dark

Hanging limply against the manacles that bound her hands and feet, Kagome panted shallowly. Naraku hadn't held back on her latest beating. She let her eyes slide half closed as her blood trickled down her back from the fresh whip marks she'd just received.

'Joy, what a wonderful present…'

Focusing, she called on her Miko powers to heal her back. Slash by slash, cut by cut, the incisions were healed and Kagome was exhausted. She let herself fall into a restless slumber and dreamt about the same thing she had since coming here. The Final Battle.

Dream/Flashback

Their rag-tag team had finally cornered him, Naraku, their nemesis, in the flesh. His incarnations were…otherwise occupied. Kana was with Kagura who was 'Fighting' with Sesshomaru. Really, Kagome had persuaded her to help out their cause, and Kagura was easily convinced. This baboon-pelt covered fiend was no golem, he had shards. With a great roar, InuYasha leapt forward, single handedly ruining the groups attack plan and exponentially reducing their already miniscule chance at victory…or at least survival. Rolling her eyes, Kagome shot arrows at the tentacles that went to greet the dog, allowing him passage to the human shell of the evil hanyou. Jumping on Kirara, Kagome covered him from the air, shooting at anything except her friends. After taking out scores of youkai, the priestess realized that she had exhausted her rather feeble supply of arrows.

'Well, if I don't have arrows, I'll just have to make some!"

Concentrating on her power, she took some of her raw energy and molded it into the shape of an arrow. Holding the glowing aquamarine projectile up to her now glowing bow, she released the weapon with a twang. In the air, the arrow split and multiplied hitting every single youkai in the clearing, save InuYasha and Shippou. Six sets of astonished eyes turned in her direction, completely forgetting their fights in the midst of their puzzlement. Luckily, Kagome didn't. She called upon her rage, her agony and forced it into the shape of an arrow once more. Stringing it, she cried out.

"Naraku! You…Are…FINISHED!"

Then she let the arrow soar, smashing right into its intended target. With a nearly inaudible shriek, the man that was once Onigumo tore at his chest, trying to douse the flames of purity scorching his black heart.

"No!" he cried "No! If I go, I'm taking you with me, witch!"

He leapt up to where the firecat was hovering, some 50 feet above the battle field and snatched Kagome into his arms.

"Let go of me you bastard!"

"Tsk, is that any way for a lady to talk? Now take out this arrow or I'll kill you!"

"Never! I'd rather die first!"

Then the sharp sound of a bowstring snapping rebounded throughout the clearing. Another arrow imbedded itself into the evil Hanyou, canceling out Kagome's purity. The young miko didn't even have to look to see who shot the arrow.

"Kikyo…"Kagome growled.

"Yes, my dear reincarnation?" She replied with mock sweetness.

"Oh cut it out or I'll get Saccharine poisoning."

"How rude!"

"K…Kikyo?!" A stunned male voice broke through the haze of animosity the two females had conjured.

"How could you? That was an accident, right? You know how hard we've been working to kill him, you were trying to help us, right?!"

"I'm afraid not, puppy." Naraku's deep baritone voice brought everyone back to the situation at hand.

"Huh?"

"Kikyo came to me of her own free will. She was practically begging to help kill you, actually."

"Liar! My Kikyo would _never_ do that!" The enraged Inu growled in denial.

"Oh wake up and smell the roses, InuYasha! Kikyo isn't exactly our bestest buddy!" Kagome's rebuke only made the dog more stubborn. But Kagome continued on, heedless to the boy's snarls.

"_Your_ Kikyo is **dead** InuYasha! She died long ago when this slimy son of a bitch first killed her! She is no longer the Kikyo she once loved, and it's time to face the reality that she is our enemy!"

"No!" the white-haired boy shook his head. "NO! Kikyo _is_ mine, she _is_ our ally and friend, and she _is not_ on Naraku's side!!"

The former miko sneered from the sidelines.

"Quite the contrary, love."

"But…But…!"

The Half-Demon was cut of by the dull thud of an arrow into flesh.

"Why? Why?" InuYasha spluttered, caught off guard by the attack from his lover.

"Because I despise you."

And then InuYasha fell to the ground, never to rise again.

Crystalline tears welled up in Chocolate brown eyes as she watched Sango and then Miroku after her go mad with grief for their fallen comrade and rush headlong at the clay witch that had killed him. However valiant the attempts, they were doomed to fail. Sango was pierced through the heart as she was raising her Hiraikotsu to strike, and Miroku was stuck through the lung, paralyzed as he watched his love fall.

As they were dying, the two finally confirmed their love for each other and found peace in each other's arms for their final moments.

As the two warriors passed from the land of the living, Kagome felt herself die with them.

With reckless abandon and no regard towards her own safety, the heartbroken miko clawed at Naraku, struggling with all her might so that she might be free to mourn for her friends, but alas, she was no match for the demon strength that Onigumo had bartered his soul for.

Screaming, she tore herself out of his arms, using her miko powers to burn him, and launched herself at the ground.

'Shippou,' she thought 'at least he must be alive!'

She froze as she saw him there on the ground, having lain in front of an unconscious Kirara so that she may live.

"No…" Kagome knew that there must be bloody crescents on her palms from her clenched fists, but she couldn't seem to feel that pain. Kneeling down, the sole survivor cradled her adopted son in her arms and wept.

"Mew…"

Brown orbs widening in surprise, she looked down to see the taijiya's beloved pet still alive and not fatally injured.

"Kirara!" She whispered "Get out of here! Crawl out when no one's looking! I'll distract them! You go tell Kaede. I love you, Kirara. Sayonara."

Kagome knew what would happen to her. Or at least, she had some idea. But she knew that she'd probably never see the light of day again.

Gathering up the last vestiges of her strength, Kagome broke into a sprint. She ran full throttle towards her Enemy, paying no heed to neither the arrows that were ripping her back open, nor the futility of what she was about to do.

Launching herself at him she knocked him flat on his back, trying with all her power to purify him. His evil though, was too great, and her powers too exhausted. Snagging her by the neck, the vile man jeered.

"Oh, yes…I'll have fun with you indeed, my pet."

End Dream/Flashback

And true to his word, Kagome was used for his sick pleasures every day. Whether it was torture, beatings or rape, one way or another, he had his fun.

xXxXxXx

I feel very emo writing this! X.x I just wanted to try out a different writing style, not all of my stories will be like this! Don't worry! Just as a warning, there will be rape, torture, and beatings so beware. This story will be pretty depressing in the beginning, but I'm going to make it a happy ending, you'll see! n.n So please don't hate the story yet! Unless it disturbs you, which I can fully understand. n.n;;;; Thanks!

oOInuGirlOo


End file.
